


Fallen Fairytale

by DeathandTeaTime



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Community: rotg_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTeaTime/pseuds/DeathandTeaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I'm a horrible person. ^^;</p></blockquote>





	Fallen Fairytale

As the others celebrated their victory, Jack wandered through the halls, he peeked in the library, and began skimming the titles for something entertaining, his eyes fell on one called _“A Faithful Telling of the Battles of General Kozmotis Pitchiner of the Golden Army.”_ Jack drew it from it’s place on the shelf, dusted off its ancient leather binding, and took it to the nearest table.

He flipped through the pages, and began to read…

_“Hold Steady!” Kozmotis cried as the fearlings encircled his tiny squadron. Soldiers began to fall and those remaining began to lose hope, to succumb to the fear. “Take heart my friends,” the good general shouted, “we are part of the Golden Army, we don’t give in to fear, we MASTER it!” the soldiers drew courage from their general’s words, and fought with greater vigor. The fearlings shrank back weakened without fear to feed upon. They were soon conquered and thrown back into the darkness from whence they came---_

“Jack!”

Jack jumped and turned to see Bunnymund standing in the doorway, “What are ya doin’ mate? The party’s in the other room.”

“I just got a little sidetracked cottontail.”

“Well, let’s go.”

Quietly Jack slipped the book under his jacket and went to follow Bunny.  
Jack read the book over time, sharing in all of General Pitchiner’s victories, defeats, hardships and hearthaches. When he finished, he knew one thing for certain,

He had to find Kozmotis Pitchiner

And tell him he loved him.  
\--  
“North.” Jack called,

“Jack, my friend, what do you need from me?”

“I need to ask you a favor.” He took out the leather bound book.

“…where did you get this?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just taken it, but, Kozmotis was just so amazing and I had to know more about him.”

“…I see, and did you find what you were looking for?” North whispered, not meeting Jack’s eyes,

“Yes, he’s perfect, absolutely perfect and I have to find him, I have to tell him that I—“

“You love him.” North turned away,

“Yes, I thought you might be able to help me, the book was from your library so…”

“You can’t.”

“…What?” Jack said, “Why?”

“Because,” North took a breath, “because not long after that book was published, General Kozmotis was given an assignment.” He turned to face Jack, “To guard the Fearlings, he-stood true to his post for many years. But one day the Fearlings tricked him into opening the door and—“

“No.” Jack grasped, “No, he can’t be dead.”

North shook his head sadly,

“Death would’ve been a kindness, they—possessed him, they twisted him into their vassal of fear, destroying every memory he had of being Kozmotis Pitchiner.”

Jack blinked back tears, “What is he now? Where is he now?”

“…You’ve already met him, the king of fear and nightmares…”

Jack’s eyes widened and the tears spilled over,

“…Pitch Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm a horrible person. ^^;


End file.
